yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Burn Deck
Burn Decks are designed to overwhelm opponents with waves of cards that inflict Direct Damage or Effect Damage, instead of relying on Battle Damage, like an Aggro deck. These Decks are usually slow and are usually combined with Stall Decks to maximize inflicted damage while protecting the user's Life Points. There are several counters to Burn Decks. The most threatening is "Prime Material Dragon", although cards like "Lava Golem", "Volcanic Queen", "Divine Wrath" and "Bad Reaction to Simochi" can reverse this. However, there are many other threats: * "Tele-DAD", "Gladiator Beasts" and "Lightsworns" decks can cause large amounts of damage to Burn users. * Because Burn Decks mostly rely on stall cards to prevent taking battle damage, they are highly vunerable to Spell and Trap removal. A Burn Deck must therefore contain plenty of Counter Traps, like "Solemn Judgment", "Dark Bribe" and "Seven Tools of the Bandit". * Faster burn decks leave the player without any cards quickly, so a way to refill the player's hand is needed. =Reactor Burn= This deck revolves around the three Reactor monsters, working to Special Summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE while dealing damage to your opponent until you can. Recommended cards Monsters * Flying Fortress SKY FIRE * Summon Reactor・SK * Spell Reactor・RE * Trap Reactor・Y FI * Mystic Tomato * Armageddon Knight Spells * Foolish Burial * Messenger of Peace * Swords of Revealing Light * Mist Body * Heart of Clear Water * Lightning Vortex (Useful for clearing the field of prior summoned monsters) * Heavy Storm (Useful for clearing the field of prior set or continuous Spell/Trap cards) Traps * Gravity Bind * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Fake Explosion * Call of the Haunted =Molten Burn= The Molten Burn Deck is a medium speed deck, that focuses on locking down your opponents ability to attack. Cards like "Solar Flare Dragon" and "The Thing in the Crater" keep monsters on your field, while "Backfire" makes your opponent think twice about attacking your monsters, giving you time to lie down a suitable defense. Other cards such as "Curse of Darkness" and "Chain Burst" do direct damage and then allow you to either put them back in your deck or even your hand. Those cards combined with the ability of "Dark Room of Nightmare" will increase the damage dealt. However this deck is vulnerable to "Lightning Vortex" "Barrel Behind the Door" and "Heavy Storm" Cards To Use Monsters *Infernal Flame Emperor *Flame Ogre *Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch *Black Rose Dragon *Great Angus *Barrier Statue of the Inferno *Blazing Inpachi *Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective *Blast Magician *Flame Ruler *Blast Asmodian *Little Chimera *Fox Fire *Raging Flame Sprite *Ultimate Baseball Kid *Solar Flare Dragon *Molten Zombie *Inferno *UFO Turtle *The Thing in the Crater Spells *Chain Strike *Salamandra *Meteor of Destruction *Pot of Avarice *Terraforming *Raregold Armor *Dark Room of Nightmare *Ekibyo Drakmord *Ookazi *Molten Destruction Traps *Tower of Babel *Blast with Chain *Magic Cylinder *Curse of Darkness *Backfire *Draining Shield *Sakuretsu Armor *Chain Burst *Negate Attack *Call of the Haunted *Waboku *Dust Tornado =Bubbleman Burn= The Bubbleman Burn Deck is a very fast version of the Burn Deck, which uses cards like "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" and "Card of Sanctity" to draw Normal or Quick-Play Spell Cards which inflict damage. These decks are made up mostly of one-time burn cards and self-milling cards that go to the Graveyard after they are used, making "Bubbleman" and "Card of Sanctity" more playable. Stall cards are not recommended, since the drawing effect of Bubbleman won't trigger if there are cards on the field. The only trap card recommended is Magical Explosion, often used as a finisher in this deck. Recommended cards Monsters * Elemental Hero Bubbleman * Giant Germ * Toon Cannon Soldier * Cannon Soldier * Rapid-Fire Magician * Iron Chain Blaster * Fire Trooper * Royal Magical Library * Goblin Black Ops Spells * Card of Sanctity * Toon Table of Contents * Misfortune * Meteor of Destruction * Tremendous Fire * Ookazi * Poison of the Old Man * Restructer Revolution * Chain Strike * Magical Mallet * Reinforcement of the Army * Monster Gate * Reasoning Traps * Magical Explosion =Spellcaster Burn deck= This deck revolves around burn damage with Spell Cards and Trap Cards while at the same time, getting strong Spellcasters on the field. Recommended cards Monsters * Endymion, the Master Magician * Dark Magician * Old Vindictive Magician * Skilled Dark Magician * Dark Red Enchanter * Cannon Soldier * Rapid-Fire Magician * White Magician Pikeru * Marshmallon * Fire Princess * Ebon Magician Curran * Princess Pikeru * Princess Curran * Defender, the Magical Knight * Magical Exemplar * Summoner Monk * Dark Eradicator Warlock Spells * Trial of the Princesses * Magical Citadel of Endymion * Demise of the Land * Ookazi * Spell Absorption * Rain of Mercy * Magic Formula * Hand Destruction * Card Destruction * Giant Trunade * Marshmallon Glasses * Magical Blast * Ancient Rules Traps * Gravity Bind * Magical Thorn * Bad Reaction to Simochi * Magical Explosion * Mirror Force * Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment * Tower of Babel Extra Deck * Tempest Magician =Dark Snake Syndrome Deck= The main point of this deck is to activate "Dark Snake Syndrome" and protect your Life Points with "Des Wombat" Recommended cards Monsters * Des Wombat * Solar Flare Dragon * Black-Winged Dragon Spells * Dark Snake Syndrome * Mist Body Traps * Astral Barrier * Spirit Barrier * Solemn Judgment =Direct Burn= An effective way to burn your opponent quickly is to use monsters that can attack your opponent directly while protecting yourself with stall cards. Another version of this is to use Shadow Delver's effect to allow Level 4 or lower DARK monsters to attack your opponent's Life-Points directly. By using monsters such as Prometheus, King of the Shadows or any high level DARK monster equipped with 1 or more Demotion, this can become an OTK. Recommended cards Monsters * Inaba White Rabbit * Rainbow Flower * Servant of Catabolism * Raging Flame Sprite * Submarineroid * Sonic Shooter * UFO Turtle * Shining Angel * Sangan * Jinzo 7 * Jinzo - Returner * Cybernetic Magician Spells * Level Limit - Area B * Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce * Megamorph Traps * Gravity Bind * Ordeal of a Traveler * Minor Goblin Official * Trap Jammer * Magic Jammer * Robbin' Goblin * Robbin' Zombie =Eradicator Blast Burn= The main priority of the Eradicator Blast Burn Deck is to get at least one "Dark Eradicator Warlock" on the field and continuously activate "Magical Blast" to inflict at least 1200 damage per turn. An easier way to get Dark Eradicator Warlock out is to dump him into the graveyard with Foolish Burial, and then use Phantom of Chaos to copy its effect. Recommended cards Monsters * Dark Eradicator Warlock * Dark Magician * Skilled Dark Magician * Elemental Hero Prisma * Phantom of Chaos * Toon Cannon Soldier * Rapid-Fire Magician * Kuriboh Spells * Magical Blast * Foolish Burial * E - Emergency Call * Toon Table of Contents * Dark Magic Curtain * Pot of Avarice * Ancient Rules * Messenger of Peace * Dark World Dealings * Tremendous Fire * Swords of Revealing Light * Level Limit - Area B * Meteor of Destruction Traps * Reckless Greed =Exxod Burn= The main point of the Exxod Burn Deck is to quickly summon "Exxod, Master of The Guard" and continually use its burn effect. Recommended cards Monsters * Exxod, Master of The Guard * Des Lacooda * Golem Sentry * Guardian Statue * Giant Rat (to search out Criosphinx for Exxod) * Moai Interceptor Cannons * Grave Ohja * "Sphinx" monsters Spells * Level Limit - Area B Traps * Gravity Bind =Shadowpriestess Burn= * By tributing one DARK monster, "Shadowpriestess of Ohm" can inflict 800 damage to your opponent. This deck can be aided with a combination of "Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth" and "DNA Transplant". * Another version of this deck works by tributing D.D. Survivor and D.D. Scout Plane with Macro Cosmos or Dimensional Fissure face up on the field. Since D.D. Survivor and D.D. Scout Plane will return to the field after being Removed from play. It must be warned that "Mask of Restrict" will totally cripple this deck type. Recommended cards Monsters * Shadowpriestess of Ohm x3 * Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth and many Fish-type monsters ** Mask of Darkness * Many DARK monsters ** D.D. Survivor ** D.D. Scout Plane ** Patrician of Darkness Spells * Dark Room of Nightmare * Fires of Doomsday * Dimensional Fissure * Level Limit - Area B Traps * Macro Cosmos * Magic Jammer * DNA Transplant * Gravity Bind =Chain Strike OTK= A newer type of Burn Deck is the "Chain Strike OTK", which is designed to win by the first to third turn. This is accomplished by starting a chain with, for example, "Just Desserts", continuing with, for example, "Ojama Trio", and adding Chain Links until a well-timed "Chain Strike" can generate enough burn damage to win. These decks are generally built with few monsters, resulting in decks with about six monster cards, and burn or drawing cards for the rest. Recommended cards Monsters * Morphing Jar * Des Koala * Marshmallon * Lava Golem * Volcanic Queen * Stealth Bird * Giant Germ Spells * Chain Strike * Emergency Provisions * Tremendous Fire * Poison of the Old Man * Wave-Motion Cannon * Level Limit - Area B * Scapegoat Traps * Secret Barrel * Just Desserts * Ojama Trio * Good Goblin Housekeeping only in combination with Emergency Provisions * Reckless Greed * Barrel Behind the Door * Ceasefire * Fairy Wind =Chain Burn (Non OTK)= This deck focuses on more sustained damage using spells that chain together. While "Chain Strike" is certainly part of the deck's strategy it is by no means impossible to win without it. In favor of stacking your own spells in hopes of burning the opponent down you use this deck to force a grid lock using stall cards so that attacking is not a viable option for the opponent. By doing this the opponent is forced to set spell and trap cards in order to avoid discarding them. This gives the player an excellent opportunity to take advantage of the effect of "Princess of Tsurugi." Stall monster cards such as "Gyroid" or "Dark Resonator" can be used in supplement to more reliable stall cards such as "Gravity Bind" and "The Dark Door". One of the most glaring flaws in this deck is the very quick consumption of the player's hand. This is rectified by use of cards such as "Reckless Greed", "Accumulated Fortune", and in some cases early game, "Gamble." Using reckless greed in the middle of a chain is crucial to build up the chain count in order to use accumulated fortune and chain strike. Drawing four cards in addition to one card during your draw phase is lightning fast hand advantage. Some chainable monster removal is recommended for pesky monsters such as "Jinzo" or "Dark Armed Dragon," "Offerings to the Doomed" and "Compulsory Evacuation Device" are great answers to such monsters. The issue of forcing the player to skip draws is a non issue because the opponent shouldn't be able to capitalize on your vulnerability in one or two turns due to the clog you've imposed on their field. An important part of this deck's strategy is that there is only one monster in the deck that the player should be using to attack with if at all, and that's "Raging Flame Sprite." Raging Flame Sprite serves two purposes in this deck. The first purpose is an alternate win condition. By gaining 1000 attack every time it attacks directly the damage will add up fast and it is also immune to most of the player's stall cards by being a level three. The second purpose is to incite the activation of your opponent's spell and trap cards when needed to start a chain by the player. Other than those two instances attacking should be minimal if not non-existent. By not attacking, the player is protected against the activation of most of their opponent's trap cards. The deck, however, does not have great answers to cards like "Raigeki Break" and "Icarus Attack" outside the realm of chaining to them but even then cards like that are the biggest threat to unclogging the field. "Chain Detonation" and "Chain Healing" are the bread and butter chain starters of this deck. These cards are extremely important because unlike most of the cards in the "chain" archetype multiple copies may be used in the same chain. So it is possible to chain to an opponent's spell card with two chain detonations, reckless greed, accumulated fortune, and chain strike thus hitting the opponent for 3800 points of damage and netting the player four cards which he can set to start a chain all over again. The risk of drawing out of your deck is reduced by the aforementioned draw skipping mechanic in addition to the effects of chain heal and chain detonations that return them to your deck upon resolving. Recommended Cards Monsters * Zero Gardna * Lava Golem Trap Cards * Chain Detonation * Chain Healing * Accumulated Fortune * Gamble * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Jar of Greed * Gravity Bind * Wall of Revealing Light * Fake Trap (Side Deck) * Threatening Roar Spell Cards * Offerings to the Doomed * Swords of Revealing Light * The Dark Door * Level Limit - Area B * Lightning Vortex * Poison of the Old Man =Solar Burn/Stall Deck= The main priority of the Solar Burn/Stall Deck is to get at least two "Solar Flare Dragon" on the field so each of your turns your opponent will loose 1000 LP and with the effect of Dark Room of Nightmare the Damage will increase Deck Monsters *Solar Flare Dragon X3 *Cannon Soldier *Spirit Reaper *Sangan *The Unhappy Girl *Abare Ushioni *Raging Flame Sprite *Steel Scorpion *Rafflesia Seduction *Night Assailant *Mataza the Zapper *UFO Turtle *Breaker The Magical Warrior *Stealth Bird *Volcanic Slicer Spells *Scapegoat *Swords of Revealing Light *Reload *Mystical Space Typhoon *Different Dimension Capsule *Germ Infection *Megamorph *Giant Trunade *Nobleman of Crossout *Ookazi *Fairy Meteor Crush *After Genocide *Lightning Vortex *Heavy Storm Traps *Physical Double *Seven Tools of the Bandit *Magic Jammer *Trap Jammer *Type Zero Magic Crusher *Ultimate Offering *Call of the Haunted *Cemetery Bomb *Draining Shield *Gravity Bind *Shadow Spell =Armory Archfiend Deck= The point of this deck is to equip "Armory Arm" to "Thought Ruler Archfiend" so you gain Life Points and inflict damage to your opponent whenever you destroy a monster. Deck Monsters *Armory Arm *Thought Ruler Archfiend Category:Deck Type